Onslow Green
Onslow Green is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is a merc hunter always looking for top pay for a good hunt. Biography Not much is known about Onslow's past before he met up with Wake, Ezra, and Eloy. Appearance Onslow Green is a lizardfolk from the alligator sub race. As such, he possesses a rounded snout, tail, and thick jowls. Compared to others of his kind, Onslow Green is massive, both in height and girth. This is in accordance with the culture of his people, which views larger males as more accomplished and higher in status. Personality Onslow insists that people call him by his full name. He speaks in a slow, drawling voice, referring to most people as "Son" when he speaks to them. He enjoys smoking cigars and playing the banjo. He is never without his trusty blunderbuss. He is a consummate hunter and is always on the lookout for a new or challenging quarry. His home in Piranha Bog is lined with his numerous trophies. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Onslow Green met Wake, Ezra, and Eloy within the Carve House at the end of episode two. In episode three, he and Eloy became fast friends over a musical duel. Onslow then explained that he had been hired by the governor of Jahal cove, Captain Jacob Meed, to help investigate the abyssal monsters that had been appearing. He also made a suggestion to hunt down his greatest quarry yet, the Manmaw. Onslow left with Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to travel along the Squawking Path to get to Piranha Bog. He helped the trio in the battle against the dire macaw. In episode four, Onslow killed an annoying toucan who broke Eloy's flute, which earned him Eloy's friendship. He lead the others to his village in Piranha Bog, where they met up with a second group consisting of Skrung the goblin, Risf the kobold, and the humans Redd and Pliskin, to investigate a nearby navy camp. It was decided that Wake, Ezra, and Eloy would continue with Onslow to Yeldin Cave to investigate for clues and hunt the Manmaw while the others traveled to the edge of the navy camp. Onslow reluctantly suggested that they hire his hunting rival, Old Young Cletus, to help provide them with a distraction. After hiring Cletus, Onslow lead his group through the bog, where they were attacked by a nest of stirges. During the fight, Onslow was shot by Ezra, but the crossbow bolt barely tickled him. In episode five, Onslow, Eloy, Ezra, and Wake found and explored Yeldin Cave. Searching the area, they came across two mimics: a chest that Ezra dubbed Trunky and a sword sheath called Kevin. Advancing further into the cave, the group encountered large spiders and red, abyssal-infected slimes. Onslow was disturbed by the red slime as it was not the typical color and appeared much earlier in the cave than usual. As they approached the deepest reaches of the cave, Onslow was ambushed and nearly dragged off a ledge by a slime-controlled rat-man cadaver. Fortunately, Eloy and Ezra were able to pull the gator-man back up but not before the creature bored into his head. Then, they came upon the Manmaw, a two-story tall, red slime filled with corpses and a giant, rat-faced tumor. During the fight, Onslow was sucked within the Manmaw but managed to claw his way out before being digested. Although he was heavily damaged in the battle, Onslow managed to defeat his prey with the assistance of Eloy, Ezra, and Wake. In episode six, after killing the Manmaw, Wake gave Onslow the rat skull and a vial of red slime to Onslow as trophies of the hunt. Onslow was saddened that his prey had been tainted but accepted the gifts gratefully. While Eloy, Ezra, and Wake continued to explore Yeldin Cave, Onslow rested to recover his strength. Continuing north, they regrouped with Redd, Risf, Skrung, and Pliskin who had captured and bound a Yuan-ti woman by the name of Zia’ka. Onslow stayed back while the others participated in the raid on the naval camp. From the loot obtained in the raid, Onslow received ten gold bars. In episode seven, Onslow returned to Piranha Bog with the rest of the party. When Old Young Cletus revealed he had told a tiefling girl about Onslow and that she wanted a rematch, Onslow turned pale and requested to not go with the rest of the party to the carnival. While Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, Skrung, and Zia’ka went to the Yuan-ti temple, Onslow returned to Jahal Cove with Pliskin and Risf to report to Meed. In episode eight, Onslow, Pliskin, and Risf were rejoined by Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Nedra, Redd, and Skrung at the Flappy Stingray when they reported their findings to Mary. When asked why the trio had not already informed her of what they had learned, Onslow responded by saying he was waiting to be paid. Onslow was shocked to see Nedra with them and surprised to hear Wake had defeated her. Onslow was present for the parley with Captain Ave Lo in episode nine but was not chosen by the trio to accompany them to the south island. Chapter Two In episode twelve, Onslow attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating Viktor’s death. In episode thirteen, Onslow was present at the Flappy Stingray for the party the day before the Wonders set sail. Moving on to business, Onslow was given the role of quartermaster aboard the Yeldin. The next morning, the crew boarded the Yeldin and set sail eastward. After being at sea for a time, they came upon the Witness Tower, a massive, porcelain structure protruding out of the sea. Onslow, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, and Zia’ka examined the tower above water while Wake dove into the ocean to investigate it from below. The surface party was able to unknowingly cooperate with Wake to solve the puzzle of the Witness Tower. In episode fourteen, Onslow remained on the Yeldin to defend it while the Mantaruva was being investigated. In episode fifteen, Onslow Green put his name down on Ezra's talent show sign up sheet, listing his talent as killing things. Eloy later approached Onslow to ask if he could sing alongside Eloy's melody, which the lizardman could not. However, Eloy was able to discover his own singing voice. When Yeldin arrived at an abandoned town populated only by deer, Onslow Green shot two of them before docking. He was later turned into a deer himself by the island's curse and had to be rolled off the ship by Wake, since the deer died if they tried to leave. He was placed inside the local tavern, the Toad in the Hole, while the others investigated the island. That night, a swarm of zombie deer invaded the Toad in the Hole to try and claim Onslow. Fortunately, Skrung, Nedra, and Pliskin were there to fight back the hoard. For further protection, Nedra surrounded Onslow in a pillow fort. In episode sixteen, Wake—who had turned into a deer himself—Ezra, Eloy, Redd, Zia'ka, Risf, Calliope the faun, and Carble the gargoyle, regrouped with the others at the Toad in the Hole. Wake asked Onslow for an update on how he was doing, and Onslow told Wake that, once he was returned to normal, he was going to kill and eat every living thing on the island. By episode seventeen, Onslow's deer fat was beginning to hamper his ability to breath. Wake suggested that he should go on a diet when they get back to normal, which Onslow took as Wake calling him fat. Fortunately, alligator men judge accomplishment based on weight, so he thanked Wake for the compliment. While the Natural Wonders prepared the defense of the town, Gulfur provided the group with dynamite to blow up the Toad in the Hole as a last ditch effort. The dynamite was stored next to Onslow, who could only stare at it in horror. During the fourth wave of the invasion, Onslow was nearly killed when Risf accidentally fired a cannon into the Toad in the Hole. While Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra fought off the fifth wave of deer, Onslow was transformed into a giant bean. Ezra took the bean with him while he, Wake, Eloy, Nedra, and Carble went to confront the wendigo in his home dimension. When Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra confronted the wendigo, he used Onslow and Wake's bodies as puppets to fight the group. Onslow's puppet managed to resist one of Eloy's spells, but the chance to fight the gator-man, even if it was just his manipulated body, sent Nedra into a battle rage. The Onslow puppet tried to shoot Nedra, but her rage caused the bullets to miss. However, the puppet was able to grab her fist in its mouth and deflect an attack. His attempts to bite and bash her with his gun were either deflected or did nothing to Nedra. Ezra dropped bean Onslow into his alchemy jug full of beer. This caused Onslow to scream in pain and shrank his puppet. Ezra tried to fix the situation by pouring the bean and beer into puppet Onsow but accidentally got it stuck. Nedra managed to get the alchemy jug out of Onslow by punching him in the stomach, an improvised heimlich maneuver. A moment later, Onslow regained control of his body and passed out. In episode eighteen, now that Onslow was back in his normal body, Calliope was frightened of him when Eloy, Ezra, and Wake introduced her to the crew. After Ezra asked Onslow what it was like as a bean submerged in beer, the gator-man said it felt like a migraine throughout his entire body. The next morning, they sailed into Bulkard’s port. Onslow sat above deck watching the other ships pass by. After settling their business at the port, the crew was gathered and permitted entrance into the upper area of Bulkard. In episode nineteen, Onslow spent his day at Bulkard’s hunting lodge before meeting up at the Shipwrecked tavern for the meeting with Oso, the Kals’ advisor, Serpil, the Kals’ bodyguard, and Lieutenant Gore. After the meeting was concluded, Oso provided the Wonders with rooms at the Kal embassy for their stay in Bulkard. In episode twenty, Onslow was relaxing in the Kal embassy with several other members of the crew when they were interrupted by AJ, a raggedy looking elf. He claimed to have been cursed by Schrodinger, the god of time, to teleport around the world every twelve hours in search of 100 items on a list. Although Onslow would have gladly hunted for a dire elephant to obtain a tusk, he declined to join the expedition to the zoo. In episode twenty-one, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and Nedra came upon Onslow enjoying the results of a successful hunt on their way to the fight pit. Before they left, he introduced them to Pogo Gama, the head of the hunting lodge, and was informed by Wake about the crew meeting later that day. Onslow was at the meeting where Wake explained his plan to use the blink pyramids to transport the Collective One’s heart aboard Yeldin after it had already set sail back to Jahal Cove. In episode twenty-four, Onslow accompanied the crew on the voyage to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. During the expedition into the underwater realm, he stayed on board the Yeldin. In episode twenty-nine, Onslow returned to Bulkard aboard the Yeldin after the Unwitnessed Kingdom exploration group came back from their mission with a sizable amount of treasure. After successfully trading for the heart of the Collective One, the Wonders departed Bulkard and set off for Jahal Cove. Along the way, Pliskin, Onslow, and Skrung began trying to replicate Yt’s bodily secretions with Ezra’s alchemy jug. Once they had arrived, Zia’ka placed the artifact in its proper location and returned to her people as a priestess of the Collective One. Then, the rest of the Wonders left Jahal on their next adventure. Chapter Three In episode thirty, the Wonders began making their way to Eburkal. After retracing their path to Bulkard for a time, they diverged from familiar waters and turned more toward the mainland. As they continued their journey, the ship and crew were plagued by torpedo snails, small, black, poisonous creatures that occasionally turned invisible. One night, a mysterious fog beset the Yeldin, and it was infested by numerous torpedo snails. Spending the night removing the scourge of snails from the ship, the Wonders were exhausted when dawn broke. That morning, Yeldin ran aground onto the sandbar of an archipelago as they sailed through the fog. Deciding to take a short break after the long night, each of the crew took shifts on watch to look out for any danger. After everyone had rested up, they awoke to find Poliffi, a female, seagull aarakocra, entangled in the Yeldin’s rigging. She had gotten lost in the fog and requested to stay with the Wonders while regaining her bearings. Bursting onto the deck, Redd revealed that the torpedo snails were infected with vampirism and demanded that the island be investigated. While Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Nedra set off to explore, the others stayed behind to watch over the ship and scavenge materials from other wrecks on the beach. In episode thirty-three, Onslow was playing with a cannonball adorned with blades and hooks that Gulfur, Pliskin, and Poliffi had stolen from the ship of the Ashdrakes, who had also arrived on the island to investigate vampire related events. Giving the ammunition a light toss toward Ezra when he arrived back on the Yeldin, Onslow accidentally hit Grammy in the back with the projectile. Fearing her retribution, Onslow hastily hid belowdecks. With their business on the island concluded, the Wonders set sail for the port of Rite, staying near the archipelago rather than traversing the open ocean. During the voyage, the Yeldin had wandered into the presence of a massive storm giant and was caught amid numerous large manta rays trying to escape. Eloy garnered the giant’s attention by playing a soothing song on his bagpipes, but, when the song stopped, the giant seemed displeased. He grabbed the ship in his massive hands raised it to his face. Notes & Trivia *Onslow Green and his village's somewhat hillbilly-esque tendencies were inspired by a description in a official Wizards of the Coast book that Zito read at one point. According to Zito it made lizardfolk as a whole sound like backwater country folk, so Zito decided to run with it to its extreme. *The curse of the Wendigo was also a way to make the pun "Onslow Bean", according to Zito, and actually that's how the crew called him while he was a bean, instead of the usual "Mr. Onslow Green". | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders